schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Barry the Chopper (FMA: Brotherhood)
Barry the Chopper, auch bekannt als Nummer 66, ist ein Schurke aus dem Anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Biographie Vergangenheit Barry war einst ein Schlachter in Central City, konnte schließlich seine Leidenschaft, Fleisch zu zerteilen, nicht im Zaum halten und begann daher, Menschen zu ermorden und zu zerstückeln. Er wurde nach 23 Morden schließlich gefasst, ins Gefängnis gesteckt und zum Tode verurteilt. Anstatt hingerichtet zu werden, wurde Barrys Seele jedoch an eine Rüstung gebunden damit er als Wächter für das Geheimlabor neben dem Gefängnis fungieren kann. Duell mit den Elrics Zusammen mit seinem Wächter-Partner 48 patroulliert Slicer das Dach des Labors, als sie erkennen dass die Elric-Brüder Edward und Alphonse sich dem Labor nähern und dort eindringen wollen. Direkt nachdem Edward das Gefängnis überhaupt betreten können, stürzt sich Barry vom Dach aus auf sie. Er greift Al an, der den Angriffen jedoch ausweichen und zurückspringen kann. Überrascht fragt Al, wer sein Gegenüber ist, und Barry stellt sich als "Nummer 66" vor, gibt aber zu dass er nur so heißt wenn er auf der Arbeit ist. Er droht, Al nun fein säuberlich auseinanderzunehmen und greift erneut an. Tatsächlich ist er Al aber völlig unterlegen und nach einigen Angriffen kann Al ihm sogar die Maske vom Kopf schlagen. Er erkennt, dass Barry wie er selbst auch eine an eine Rüstung gebundene Seele ist. Barry verrät Al seine Geschichte und offenbart sich selbst damit als Barry the Chopper. Er ist extrem enttäuscht als Al nicht beeindruckt ist, Al offenbart ihm dann jedoch dass er selbst eine an die Rüstung gebundene Seele ist. Amüsiert versucht Barry, Al zu manipulieren indem er behauptet, dass Al möglicherweise gar kein Mensch war sondern von Edward erschaffen wurde - also in Wirklichkeit gar nicht sein Bruder ist. Als plötzlich ein Gefängniswächter auftaucht, tötet Barry ihn mit Leichtigkeit und zählt seinen Blutdurst als Beweis, dass er selbst existiert. Während sich ihr Kampf weiterführt, will Barry Al dazu bringen, sein Blutsiegel zu zerstören um zu beweisen dass er ein Mensch ist, aber Al weigert sich dies zu tun. Barrys und Als Kampf wird unterbrochen, als das Labor von Lust und Envy zerstört wird. Barry nutzt die Gelegenheit um vom Gelände zu fliehen. Gefangenschaft Nachdem er nun frei ist, will Barry seine Mordserie fortsetzen. Er versucht nachts, eine Frau zu überraschen und sie zu ermorden, diese entpuppt sich jedoch als Soldatin und zieht eine Waffe und schießt ihn kurzerhand nieder. Als Barry sie schocken will und seinen Helm abnimmt, ist die Soldatin jedoch nur kurz überrascht da sie Alphonse Elric kennt. Sie nimmt Barry gefangen und übergibt ihn ihrem Vorgesetzten Roy Mustang. Dieser verhört Barry und erfährt von ihm, dass die Forscher seine Seele grausam aus seinem Körper gerissen und an die Rüstung gebunden haben. Nachdem das Verhör beendet ist, wird Barry unter konstante Beobachtung des Militärs gestellt und ist entgeistert als er hört, dass man ihn nachts nicht herauslassen wird um Leute zu zerstückeln. In ihrem zivilen Versteck beginnt Barry doch schnell, sich zu langweilen und spielt daher Schach mit seinem Bewacher. Als der Bewacher aus der Zeitung erfährt, dass Maria Ross - eine der Soldatinnen die die Elrics am Labor später vor Barry gerettet haben - des Mords an Generalmajor Hughes beschuldigt wird. Daraufhin beschließt Barry nach einem Telefongespräch mit Oberst Roy Mustang, Ross zu befreien, und nutzt eine Gelegenheit um sich aus dem Haus zu schleichen ohne dass sein Aufpasser es merkt. Damit hat Mustang ihn in eine Verschwörung hineingezogen, die sich der Aufklärung der Geheimnisse innerhalb des Militärs und der Geheimnisse der Homunculi widmet. Barry dringt kurz darauf ins Gefängnis ein, wo ihm die Wächter mit ihren Pistolen nichts entgegenhalten können. Gemäß der Abmachung mit seinen Verbündeten tötet Barry keine der Wachen sondern schlägt sie lediglich bewusstlos, und befreit daraufhin Ross. Als er ihre Zelle öffnet offenbart Barry Ross, dass sie vermutlich für den Mord hingerichtet werden wird und bietet ihr daher an, mit ihr zu entkommen. Er befreit auch Ling, einen anderen Gefangenen. Während der Flucht laufen ihnen zufälligerweise die Elrics über den Weg. Damit sich diese ihm nicht in den Weg stellen attackiert Barry die Elrics und ermöglicht Ross so die Flucht aus der Gasse. Als Alphonse ihn angreift ergreift Barry jedoch mit Ling panisch die Flucht. Zurück im Haus ist Barrys Bewacher entgeistert, aber Barry ist amüsiert. Zudem fragt der Wächter was Barry sich dabei gedacht hat, Ling mitzubringen, der im Garten gerade ein Feuersignal entfacht um seine beiden Verbündeten herzurufen. Als Lust und Envy später erfahren dass 66 noch lebt und ihren Plänen dazwischenfunkt beschließt Lust Barrys menschlichen Körper, der noch willenlos am Leben ist und den sie in einem Käfig hält, auszunutzen. Kampf mit sich selbst Tatsächlich lässt Lust den menschlichen Barry von der Leine damit dieser seine Seele aufspürt und die Rüstung zerstört. Dies ist jedoch Teil des Plans der Militärs, die extra dafür gesorgt haben dass Barrys Angriff auf das Gefängnis ziemlich auffällig war. Barry stürmt das Gebäude, in dem 66 gehalten wird, und will dort zuerst den Wächter ermorden. 66 springt jedoch dazwischen und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen 66 und Barry. Letztendlich flieht 66 mit seinen neuen Verbündeten, seinem Wächter und Leutnant Havoc nach draußen, Barry kommt jedoch aus dem Fenster gesprungen und will sie verfolgen. In der Luft wird er jedoch von einem weiteren Soldaten angeschossen und daher gezwungen sich zu ergeben. Bevor dieser getötet werden kann erkennt 66 jedoch dass es sich bei Barry um seinen Körper handelt und er verrät den Soldaten, dass die Forscher wohl den Geist eines Tiers an den Körper gebunden haben. Amüsiert sagt er, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass er seinen menschlichen Körper sieht seit dieser von seiner Seele getrennt wurden. Zur Überraschung aller will Barry jedoch plötzlich seinen menschlichen Körper aufschlitzen. Als die Soldaten ihn fragen, ob er denn nicht lieber wieder mit seinem Körper vereint wäre, erwidert Barry dass der Körper schwach und fast zerstört ist und dass jetzt sein Blutrausch geweckt ist. Er behauptet dass er mit seinem Körper machen kann was er will, aber die Soldaten verbieten es ihm nach wie vor. Als der Menschenkörper flieht, verfolgt Barry ihn durch die Stadt. Der Körper flieht schließlich in Forschungsinstitut 3 des Militärs, was von Mustang, Barry und den anderen bezeugt wird. Barry verfolgt seinen Körper allerdings auch in das Labor, was Panik unter den Wissenschaftlern verursacht. Mustang nutzt die Gelegenheit um ebenfalls das Labor zu betreten - scheinbar in Verfolgung des Angreifers. Als Alphonse und Hawkeye ihn schließlich einholen hat Barry seinen menschlichen Körper bereits gefunden und getötet. Er behauptet dass der Körper bereits dabei war, zu verrotten, und dass es nicht sinnvoll gewesen wäre, ihn und den Körper wieder zu vereinen. Plötzlich taucht Lust aus dem Inneren des Labors auf und will wissen, warum 66 dem Oberst geholfen hat. Barry verrät dass er es getan hat weil es versprach, interessant zu werden, und weil er niemanden mehr töten will als Lust. Er stürzt sich auf Lust, diese zerschneidet die Rüstung jedoch mit ihren Krallen. Obwohl seine Rüstung völlig zerstört ist, ist das Blutsiegel nicht beschädigt und Barry lebt daher trotzdem. Als lebloses Metallplättchen wird er plötzlich von seinem schwer verwundeten menschlichen Körper aufgehoben, der das Siegel verwischt und damit die Seele von der Rüstung trennt. Damit tötet er sich selbst, sowie seine Seele, und der menschliche Körper sinkt tot zu Boden. Galerie BarryHintergrund.png| Barry1.png| Barry2.png| BarryGefangen.png| BarrySchach.png BarryMenschlich.png|Barrys menschliche Form LustZerstörtRüstung.png en:Barry the Chopper Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Tot